There are a variety of neurological afflictions that red;ace the strength in various muscle systems in the human body. It is desirable to make an accurate quantitative measurement -of the strength of various muscle groups on normal -subjects, subjects who have muscle deficiencies due to disease, and subjects who are undergoing either drug therapy or physical therapy to strengthen weakened muscles. This project involves the design of a computer-based system that will allow the researcher to follow the progress of muscle strength changes over a period of time. The first application will be for patients who are suffering from Post Polio Syndrome. The system is engineered to allow the clinician to efficiently make measurements on 18 different muscle groups, 9 on each side, in a minimum of time and with a minimum of discomfort to the test subject.